inisfandomcom-20200213-history
A Christmas Gift
A Christmas Gift is the twelth episode in Elite Beat Agents. The song heard in this episode is "You're The Inspiration" by Chicago and is performed by Julian Miranda in game. Summary The story follows the Stevens Family, particularly Lucy Stevens. During winter, the father of the family, Matthew Stevens, leaves to go on a business trip. Both mother and daughter, Laura and Lucy Stevens respectively, wish him luck and safety. Matthew asks Lucy to "make a wish for Santa" and she requests a girlfriend for her teddy bear. Before Matthew leaves, Lucy makes him promise he'll be back by Christmas and he makes the promise. 6 months pass and Matthew Stevens has not returned. Lucy, still thinking her father will be home soon, mentions her father before being told by Laura that he got in an accident and that he would not return, implying he died during the trip. Lucy rejects the thought of her father not coming home, claiming he promised to be back by Christmas. Laura tells her to forget about her father and that it was also hard for her to accept that he was gone and forget about him. Lucy then goes to her knees and begs for her father to return, the plea being seen by Commander Kahn. Scenes In the first scene, Lucy and her mother decides to clean up her father's study. If doing great, the study will look perfectly tidy. If doing ok, Laura will clean while Lucy moves piles of books around. If doing bad, Lucy will be buried under falling books while Laura panics. If the scene is successful, a photo of the two will fall out of Matthew's diary, letting them know he always thought of them. If the scene is failed The photo will fall of his diary and shows a photo of Matthew wearing a speedo and Lucy and her mom look away. In the second scene, the pair cook Matthew a birthday cake. If doing great, the cake will look perfect. If doing ok, Lucy will be mixing batter with an ok looking cake. If doing bad, cake mix will pour everywhere as the pair panic with the cake looking terrible. If the scene is complete, a wind will blow out a grand cake's candles, making them believe he was there with them. If the scene is failed A strong wind will blow very hard and blows the cake and splats on Lucy’s face While Laura is shocked In the third scene, Lucy goes to bed and chases a man in her dream shouting 'Daddy!'. If things are going great, she'll be inches from the man. If doing ok, she'll be a few feet away. If doing bad, she'll be a great distance. If the scene is completed, the man will turn around and be her father and Lucy will wake up feeling he was there with her. If the scene is failed Her father keeps walking and Lucy will tell her teddy bear she will not going to cry In the final scene, Lucy and Laura decorate the tree. If doing great, the tree looks perfect. If doing ok, the pair will be hit with a cold wind. If successful, the tree will look grand. In the best ending, Matthew will keep his promise and return a ghost with a teddy for Lucy. If the song is failed, ten years will pass before Laura demands they move house for she cannot wait anymore. Lucy, emotionless, asks where they are going to, before the scene ends with Lucy clutching her teddy to her chest tightly, accepting her father's death but being greatly wounded (emotionally) in doing so. Characters *Lucy Stevens, age 7 *Laura Stevens, age 35 *Matthew Stevens, age 36 (deceased) Category:Elite Beat Agents episodes